Ask The Slave To Passion Cast!
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Slappy, Roxanne and the army of girls are here to answer your questions and do your dares! Wanna tell off Slappy or message Roxanne? Review and tell them! Also for those who want to talk to the characters of the "Lord Of The Flies" fanfic. Accepting all!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is kind of a crossover between my "Lord Of The Flies" story and my "Night Of The Living Dummy" story. I put it here since some of my LoTF readers read my stories here. Now you can give everything you want to say directly to the characters. Like I know a lot of people wanted to tell Slappy off, so you will be able to review, and I'll tell him in this fanfiction.**

A young woman of about fourteen walked into a room of other teenagers. She immediately looked around shyly, her blonde plaits swinging.

A boy with red hair and green-blue eyes looked up, a malevolent glitter in his eyes. He beckoned her over. "Come on, Roxy. Over here."

The girl obeyed, and the boy pulled her onto his lap. A group of girls whispering together looked up, all directing glares at the boy and sympathetic looks at the girl.

The other kids were all in little groups. One boy, another redhead, had an arm slung around the shoulders of a girl with short brown hair. "When is she going to get here?" he complained.

"She'll be here soon." the girl said calmly. She smiled a little. "Quit stressing about her, Jack. She's pretty cool."

"Then why did she let that thing come in?" The boy called Jack pointed over at the other boy that had spoken.

Finally, another girl walked in. She was obviously a couple of years older than all the other kids. She was wearing skinny blue jeans, a black T-shirt with a star on it, and red Converse trainers. She looked around at everyone, and smiled.

"Hey, Katie!" she called to the girl with Jack. Katie stood up and they hugged each other.

"You're looking great, SideshowJazz1." Katie said. "Where did you get those shoes?"

SideshowJazz1 shrugged, grinning. "Such is the beauty of fanfiction. I don't have these in the real world, unlike the clothes I'm wearing. Are all the savages and the other kids here?"

"In my group, they are." Katie answered. She lowered her voice. "Aren't you going to rescue Roxanne, though?"

SideshowJazz1 smiled and went over to the girl with blonde plaits. "Hey, Roxy!"

Roxanne looked up and murmured "Hi, SideshowJazz1."

SideshowJazz1 hovered. When she got no answer, she fixed the boy with a glare. "Slappy, be nice and say hi, at least. We all know you're not innocent, but I have power over you."

The boy, Slappy, scowled and muttered "Hello, annoying author."

SideshowJazz1 rolled her eyes and called to the group of girls that had been whispering together. "Hey, girls, I'll let you beat Slappy at the end if he goes on like this!" The girls cheered.

Then SideshowJazz1 turned to the readers. "Hi! I'm SideshowJazz1, and this is the cast of _Twelve Girls, Thirteen Boys and Savages, _and _Slave To Passion. _These two seem to be my most popular fanfics, so now you get to ask them all your questions! Roxanne and Slappy are both here, and the Powell twins, Amy, Trina, Britney and Molly are all here for you Goosebumps fans. For the people that actually looked at my other story, Katie is here, with her group of island-stranded kids, and Jack has his group of savages. So now, all you need to do is send in questions and dares. And just to get the ball rolling, I dare Roxanne and Slappy to swap roles until the next chapter. Slappy, you have to do everything Roxy tells you to."

Roxanne had to smile. "OK, Slappy. I guess you can get your revenge later, but I want you to sing every song from the _Opheliac _album that I've sang for you, and dance to it too..."

SideshowJazz1 smiled. "To everyone else, send in questions for the cast of both stories, or dares, or just mail. They'll all give answers, promise!"

**So, what are you waiting for? Click that little button and send something to the characters. I accept all questions and dares!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I've got something to do!**

"Hey!" beamed SideshowJazz1. She held a letter in her hand. "We've got replies. First is from a _Slave To Passion _reviewer, **Midnight scarlett, **or simply Scarlett! OK, I'll put the dare first...Slappy, you have to apologize to Roxanne for everything you did to her. Oh, and you can put her down while you're doing that. Give her her own space for once!"

Slappy sighed dramatically and glared at SideshowJazz1, but he did it. "Roxy, I'm sorry for everything I put you through." he muttered in a monotone.

"Continue." SideshowJazz1 said sweetly.

"That's it." Slappy answered, scowling.

SideshowJazz1 shook her head. "Uh-uh, now you have to tell her how you missed her when she died and how you think she's beautiful and that her voice is heavenly to you, and-"

"That wasn't in the dare!" Slappy snarled. "I'm not doing it."

SideshowJazz1 shrugged. "OK, then. Anyway, you've got a question:_ I__f Roxanne had to seduce you...what would you like her to do?"_

Slappy began to smirk. "Wear black skimpy lingerie, first, but maybe have, like, a maid's outfit with a short skirt over it. Oh, and have fluffy handcuffs. Hair in schoolgirl plaits, not those little ones. But once the foreplay is over, I want total control."

"You would." SideshowJazz1 muttered. "Roxy, you've got a question relating to that one." Roxanne shuddered a bit, and SideshowJazz1 laughed. "Don't worry, no one's daring you to do anything. It's a simple question. _Will you do it if you have the option to say no?"_

Roxanne shook her head shyly, making her braided hair sway.

SideshowJazz1 smiled. "Next up, we have **TheBeldam20! **We have a couple of dares. The first one is for Slappy. You have to do a musical number from _The Cat In The Hat _with Mike Myers."

"The guy with the mask?" Slappy asked, a little smirk on his face.

"No, the actor." SideshowJazz1 informed him. "Michael Myers is a fictional character from _Halloween. _We're talking about the cat, who also doubles as the voice of Shrek. Also, Roxanne, you have to record it."

Slappy scowled throughout, but did it, and his voice, as usual, stunned everyone.

"That is freaky." Amy Kramer, one of Slappy's former slaves stated. "That amazing voice is just weird."

Roxanne played back the track, holding everyone spellbound once again.

SideshowJazz1 smiled at the younger girl. "Roxy, you also have a dare. Basically, you have to chew out Slappy on a mic. Then, you get a night in your bed, by yourself, while Slappy sleeps on the floor."

Roxanne smiled, but then whispered "I don't think I could say what I want, but I'll try."

The girl took the mic, and tried her hardest to forget that everyone was looking at her. "You had no right to enslave me." she began. "I brought you to life, so really, you owed me. But all you did in return was tell me what to do and take control of my life. You started treating me like a hired girlfriend, taking me out on dates where you scared me stiff with Krueger movies and your undead friends. After the talent show where you totally humiliated me, you started making me sing all the time!" Roxanne's voice was beginning to get stronger. "I felt like a caged songbird because of you! On top of that, you had absolutely no right to do what you did just because I wouldn't sing _Gothic Lolita! '_If I am Lolita, then you are a criminal' indeed!"

"Yeah, you should be killed by our army of teenage girls!" called out Lindy Powell, and the former slaves cheered.

"I might have been a lot of things you wanted me to be, but the worst thing was that I stopped being a sex slave because you wanted me to be." Roxanne continued. "I was one because I liked the sensations every bit as much as you. And I hated it. You stripped me of my personality. You controlled my life. You _hurt _me. And worst of all, everything you did made me kill myself!"

Shy little Roxanne had at last done the dare and said what she wanted.

SideshowJazz1 jumped up and down, the biggest smile on her face ever. "Thanks, Roxy! But before you get your night alone, you have a question from **Miss Tosca! **_What possessed you to sing the song during the 'Slave Like Me' fanfic? Like how'd you think of that?"_

Roxanne smiled. "Slappy wanted me to sing something different to my usual Emilie Autumn stuff, so I thought of the opposite – Disney! 'Friend Like Me' seemed to be the natural choice the more I thought of it. It was fun, so I let myself go a bit."

SideshowJazz1 grinned. "Well, that's all for today! Send in more questions and general messages to our characters. The army of girls still want questions too, as well as Roxanne and Slappy! So send in more with your reviews!"

**My writing counterpart said it. Send in more. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, and I'm happy for the questions.**

"Hey there!" SideshowJazz1 grinned. "Still no questions for the girl army, but still...we'll start with **Obviously Entei's** question. _Slappy, how did you decide what you wanted in a 'hired girlfriend'? Is it based on looks or personality?"_

Slappy gave an exasperated sigh. "Whoever brings me to life does whatever I tell them. I guess this time I was just lucky to get a fourteen-year-old. I'll take pretty much anyone who's prettier than that Mary-Ellen doll who stalks me all the time. The reason I like Roxy more than Amy and the twins-"

"So why did you sneak into our house?" Kris Powell demanded. "If you like her so much, you can leave us alone!"

Amy gasped. "So does that mean it wasn't a dream when you came into my room?" Her eyes widened as she remembered it. "You sick, twisted-"

"Girls!" SideshowJazz1 interrupted. "Let him finish."

"It's basically looks." Slappy finished. "Roxy's blonde, pretty, with a near-perfect figure. Plus, it's kind of weird to hire a girl who tried to kill you. Roxy's purely sweet, so having her as a girlfriend and then my bride and slave was natural to me."

SideshowJazz1 nodded and shrugged. "A dummy never changes his intention, no matter how human he looks. Next we have **Miss Tosca, **with a request: _Can I beat up Slappy?"_

Everyone was silent as SideshowJazz1 thought this over. Then she clicked her fingers and smiled as a girl appeared in the middle of the room. "OK, then. Go beat him all you want."

By the time Miss Tosca was done, Slappy was barely able to move. But he and Roxanne had more questions, so SideshowJazz1 restored him to full health. "Our next few questions are from **Flush! **_Truth be told, I didn't think I'd be commenting again because all I wanted was to request a Simpsons episode, but I want to create an argument between R&S really badly. Roxanne-If you had the strength, would you kill Slappy in revenge of being a__  
__sex slave? (if the answer is no, then:) If you could ask somebody else to do it, would you?"_

Roxanne's eyes flickered around. "I might've after the Gothic Lolita thing, but not at any other time, and I wouldn't ask anyone else to do it."

SideshowJazz1 nodded. "_Slappy- Since you always come back, would you go back to Roxanne...Or terrorize yet another girl (or the one Roxanne asked to kill you)?"_

Slappy looked around for a moment before answering. "I can always do what I want with Roxy. It would be easy to get her back under my power again."

Roxanne didn't answer, looking at the floor.

There was a pause. Finally, SideshowJazz1 said "OK! Next up, we have **TheBeldam20! **_F__irst off, Roxanne … bravo! Slappy,eh, I've seen funnier,next time, you HAVE to wear the coconut bra and matching papaya skirt. As for questions...How come you and Roxanne haven't conceived a baby after three years?"_

Slappy laughed. "You seem to be forgetting something. Who's the dummy here, me or you? I can't have a baby!"

SideshowJazz1's face suddenly twisted in anger. "You know I'm going to be blamed for what you just said!" she cried. "Slappy, just apologize. Now!"

Slappy scowled, but he knew SideshowJazz1's unpredictability, and muttered "Sorry. But I'm a dummy. Even in human form, I don't have the ability to make something like that. Sensations, yes, baby, no."

SideshowJazz1 smiled again. "Our last reviewer is **Midnight scarlett**! _Yaaaay! I have more things to say (psycothic laughter) ... Well.. First: GOOD FOR YOU ROXANNE! You were so brave tellin' slappy all you want to say it, he deserved it! And secondly I dare Slappy to sing "you and me" from Lifehouse for Roxy and then you have to sing "dare" from gorillaz. Thats all :) By the way, GOOD FIC! _Thanks!_"_

Slappy was up on a stage with a mic. Roxanne was the only person in the audience, watching. Well, the army of girls were still there, but they weren't watching. Slappy, as usual, sang beautifully, and everyone, even the army, burst out clapping."

"One thing." Trina O'Dell said. "Are any of us going to get questions?"

SideshowJazz1 shrugged. "Good question, Trina. We'll see in the next installment! See you guys then!"

**More questions, more dares, send 'em all in! Sorry this took so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again. Hope you like this!**

"And we're back!" announced SideshowJazz1. She smiled happily. "I'll start with the newest reviewer, **Basjetball! **First question: _Slappy- Did you honestly love Roxanne like boyfriend/girlfriend or was it just a game to you? Also, Slappy did you think you do anything bad that caused Roxanne to kill herself?"_

"Well, of course it started as a game." Slappy answered. "My creator didn't want me to love. OK, I cared about her by the end, but still. Maybe I caused Roxy to kill herself, and yes, I felt a little guilty, but I'm pretty sure that if it wasn't me, it would have been something else."

"You forgot to mention something." SideshowJazz1 said with an annoying smile. "You always felt something when you heard her sing."

Slappy scowled at her, but nodded grudgingly. SideshowJazz1 smiled again happily. "Roxy, you now have a dare! I gave you a taste of this, but you have a day for Slappy to be _your _slave. Plus, you have to treat him as harshly as he treated you."

A smile lit up the fourteen-year-old's face. "Right. Slappy, I'm gonna give you a taste of everything I got." She really did so.

When the day was up, SideshowJazz1 smiled, and said, OK, Trina, this next thing is for you and Amy, from **The Beldam. **_Y__o Trina, since your name is similar to the character from Victoriou, i have a special request for you (rubs hands together and looks at Trina demonically); You have to do a number, WITH SLAPPY, called countdown and Chicago.. and Amy, you have to dance back up with him. Good luuuuuck! Now for questions; you guys never saw the movie "dead silence"! Why not use billy to take slappy down, at least he won't have that annoying voice!"_

Trina and Amy stared. Finally, Trina sighed, tossing her red hair back. "OK, let's get it over with."

The two girls and Slappy danced and sang well. Finally, Amy answered the question. "No, we never saw the movie. So...yeah."

SideshowJazz1 nodded. "Yeah, heard of it, though. Amy and Slappy, you each have a question from**Kari Hitsugaya. **First, _Amy – what would you have done if no one believed you that Slappy was real? Would you have kept him or tried to destroy him?'"_

"I have to admit," Amy answered, "I'm not sure what I would have done. I was so scared when I realized why Slappy was doing all those things. I guess I would have had to submit. It was either that, or letting my parents think I was crazy. I'm just glad that Sara knew that Slappy was the one messing up her room all the time."_  
_SideshowJazz1 smiled. "Me too. One more question from this reviewer.. Slappy, this is your one. _Slappy-why didn't you marry Mary Ellen? Have you ever loved someone? Would you ever want to be fully human?"_

Slappy, as usual, scowled. "Be fully human? Have that pain? No way! Being wooden inside is what keeps me strong. And of course I wouldn't marry that junky excuse for a doll! She's ugly, she's possessive, and she doesn't do what I tell her to! If I ever did love someone...well, no. But I guess Roxy was the closest I ever came to loving someone."

SideshowJazz1 shrugged. "We also have one dare and one question from **PrincessOfUniverse. **The question is for Slappy: _I'm just so confused as to what happened in Chapter 9. Why did you do it?"_

Slappy smirked. "I was working up to it, anyway. Since Roxy decided to disobey me when I asked her to sing, I might as well have done it then. And she admitted it, she enjoys it now!"

Roxanne was silent. SideshowJazz1 smiled at her. "Roxy, the dare is yours. You have to sing 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked."

Roxanne smiled a little. She was given a mic, and the music played. "_Something has changed within me." _she sang quietly, her sweet voice filling the room. "_Something is not the same._

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._

_Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep,_

_It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes..._

_And leap..." _Roxanne's confidence began to build, and although she continued to sing quietly, her voice got louder.

By the time she got to the last verse, she belted out "_So if you care to find me, look to the western skies!_

_As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly!_

_And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me..."_

When it got to the part when the Ozians sang, the army of girls exchanged glances, smiled, and began to sing "_Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!_

_No one mourns the wicked! So we have to bring her..."_

Roxanne sang the last note and held it as the other girls sang "_Down!"_

SideshowJazz1 clapped. "I LOVE that musical, and I'm even reading the book right now for an English project. I'll see you next time! Sorry for the long hiatus before!" She smiled and waved.

**I do love "Wicked" so yeah. Sorry for the long space, I've got a billion other fanfictions. BTW, there's a "Slave To Passion" oneshot up in the M section. I didn't write it, but it's based on Chapter 9, and it's called "Lolita". I highly recommend it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, let's go.**

"Hi!" called SideshowJazz1. She smiled, then held up the first review. "This is from **Marissa. **Her first dare is for everyone to sing One Short Day from Wicked. Let's go."

All the girls and Slappy began. "_One short day, in the Emerald City." _they sang.

"_One short day, full of so much to do._

_Every way that you look in the city,_

_There's something exquisite, you'll want to visit, before the day's through."_

When that was done, SideshowJazz1 read out the next thing. "_Slappy – if you can, would you have kids? If yes, who with?"_

Slappy shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Kids try my patience. Unless I enslave them, that is. But with Roxy if I did want them."

SideshowJazz1 nodded. "_Roxanne," _she read, "_Be honest. How do your parents not hear you and Slappy doing it? *blushes*."_

Roxanne blushed too. "My room is soundproof." she murmured. "They wouldn't hear it, no matter how loud I screamed."

SideshowJazz1 sighed this time. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you, Roxy. Oh, Trina," her grin appeared "You have a dare – to beat up Slappy!"

The redhead jumped up, her eyes sparkling in sadistic pleasure. She continued to smile as she beat Slappy half to death, with a slight struggle from him that SideshowJazz1 stopped.

Finally, the author looked at her reviews. "Oh, Slappy, you get your revenge. **Shining Eclipse **dared you and Trina to make out."

"That's a revenge?" Slappy scoffed. "With a little kid like her?"

"Hey!" Trina protested. "I'm thirteen!"

"Roxy's older." Slappy said coolly, but he did begin to smile sadistically. "Still, it might be a little weird, but I can't wait to cause all that discomfort!" And with that, he tackled Trina to the ground and did the dare.

Afterwards, SideshowJazz1 glanced down at the next dare. "Roxy, this is for you. You have to seduce Slappy."

Roxanne froze for a moment, looking absolutely shocked. Finally, she paled, and then ran for the locked door of the room. SideshowJazz1 sighed. "You can't get out that way." Then she sang a few lines from a West End musical. "_If you're stuck in your story, and want to get out, you don't have to cry, you don't have to shout..." _She stopped and said, "OK, OK. You get a soundproof room and a full hour, then you two can come out. So you don't have to have everyone watching you."

The colour came back into Roxanne's face, and she whispered "Thank you." although she still looked nervous. She and Slappy walked through the conveniently appearing door that hadn't been there seconds ago, and the rest of the group waited.

Finally, they were out, and SideshowJazz1 smiled again. "OK, both of you have another question. _Slappy, how did it feel when you first r*ped Roxy? Roxy, how did you feel?"_

Slappy shrugged. "Triumphant, I guess."

Roxanne looked at the ground. "Scared. Nervous. Hurt. Humiliated...the list goes on."

"On to **carleylovesbluecola! **_I'd like to ask Molly how she likes being called Molly Molloy. I think that being called that would be weird. Also I would like to ask Slappy who was his first slave and I dare him to be nice for a change."_

Molly looked up, and shrugged. "I try not to think about it."

Slappy scowled. "OK, OK, I'll try to be nice. But come on, I was built to be evil. That's a hard thing to do. Anyway, my first slave was this girl called Alice. She was about ten, I think, and kind of pretty."

SideshowJazz1 nodded. "Trina, you also have a question here – oh, and Lindy, Kris, you have a dare! _Trina, if you could date any goosebumps character which one would you pick? I dare the twins to sing me and my shadow!"_

Trina thought for a moment, then said "Maybe that guy from the _Monster Blood _books. But I think he's really into the girl from that series."

The twins both looked at each other in horror, and both said "Seriously?"

"Yes." SideshowJazz1 told them. "Come on! Would you prefer me to bring back Mr Wood?"

"Heck, no!" Kris exclaimed.

"Slappy's enough to deal with." agreed Lindy.

"Then sing it!" SideshowJazz1 ordered. They obeyed.

"Now," SideshowJazz1 said, "**Midnight scarlett **is back! _Hey, this question is for Amy! Why did you want to disobey and destroy Slappy in the first place? I mean, why do not agree to be his slave? Would not be any easier and so skip all the terror and anguish you went through trying to get rid of it? I'm just saying, if that happened to me I would try be the best slave."_

"I didn't want to devote my life to an inanimate object!" Amy exclaimed. "That would make it seem like I was even more crazy than my family already thought I was, if I started actually talking to him and carrying him around."

SideshowJazz1 looked at the next review, and grinned. "This one's from **Darkinvader897. **_Hi, Roxanne! I have a gift for you *brings out a large death machine* I call her the megadoomer. Feel free to use it on anything *cough-slappycough* have fun:-)."_

Roxanne smiled. "Thanks. I don't know if I want to use it right now, though..."

"Whenever you do, just mention it before you do use it." SideshowJazz1 said. "I need some warning to run for cover. Anyway, here's one question from **Basjetball! **So...Roxanne, do you love Slappy?"

Roxanne didn't even hesitate. "Yes. Yes, I do. I can't help it."

"Now on to **PoppyTart! **_Omg,Slappy why did you rape Roxy! What would you do if she got pregnant!"_

Slappy gave a sigh, still doing the dare to be nice. "Because she didn't do as I say. And also because she was fourteen and pretty. I was just waiting to see if the rest of her was as pretty as her face." Roxanne blushed, mostly embarrassed, but a part of her was flattered._  
"Roxy-be honest." _SideshowJazz1 read."_How did you feel when he did it to you when you didn't listen?"_

Roxanne's blush stayed. "Worst feeling ever. Painful, hurtful. It didn't seem real. I felt so sick, so dizzy."_  
_SideshowJazz1 sighed in the next bit. "_And another thing – Roxy, sing Gothic Lolita again!"_

Roxanne sighed too, but she took a breath as the music began. Finally, she began to sing. "_How old are you?_

_I'm older than you'll ever be._

_I've been dead a thousand years, and lived only two or three,_

_I don't mind telling you, my life was ended by your hand,_

_The kind of murder where nobody dies_

_But I don't suppose you'd understand."_

"_Call off the search, we've found her!" _SideshowJazz1 added in. Roxanne continued throughout the whole song, right down from the last "_I am your sugar, I am your cream, I am your anti-American dream" _to the last "_No...goth-ic Loli-i-ta!"_

SideshowJazz1 clapped, then said "Last up is **N-Nicki. **We'll start with your dare, Slappy. You have to sing 'Do you like waffles'." All the girls in the room laughed.

Slappy got up reluctantly. "OK, OK, I'll do it." He sang the song, which throughout, all the girls continued to laugh, SideshowJazz1 especially, until her eyes watered.

Finally, she stood up and said "We have another 'Wicked' request. Trina, Roxanne, you two have to sing 'For Good'."

The two girls stood. Finally, Roxanne began, her sweet shy voice filling the room. "_I've heard it said,_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them, and we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you..."_

The song played the whole way through, until the end had Roxanne and Trina in chorus, singing "_Who can say if I've been changed for the better,_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better"_

"_But, because I knew you..." _Roxanne sang.

"_Because I knew you..." _Trina sang.

"_Because I knew you..." _They chorused.

"_I have been changed...for good."_

"OK, now here's a couple questions." SideshowJazz1 said. "Well, we've kind of gone through them already, but Slappy, Roxy, refresh our memories."

"Roxy's room is soundproof." Slappy said. "I didn't try to keep quiet, that was just her being all paranoid about her parents hearing."

"Yes, it did hurt. A lot." Roxanne whispered. "It was the worst feeling ever."

SideshowJazz1 smiled at the invisible audience. "OK, we'll see you all next time!"

**What she said...well, what I said. Hope you liked this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back.**

"Hiya!" SideshowJazz1 grinned brightly. "Today, it's Pyjama Day in my universe, hence the clothes I'm wearing." She was in a black dressing gown, the hood covering her short golden brown hair. Underneath, navy pyjamas with white polka dots peeped out. She looked a little apologetic. "Unfortunately, Slappy managed to win the last argument with me, so I decided to let him stay in a cute-guy human form and not embarrass himself by wearing pyjamas. But the girls are all in nightwear."

Roxanne was wearing a pastel blue dressing gown, but it was obvious that there was a skimpy nightdress underneath, due to the fact that there was no clue to anything else from where the dressing gown ended.. She shot a fearful look over at Slappy, then at SideshowJazz1. The twins were both in pale lemon pyjamas, Amy wore a modest green nightgown, and Trina was in shockingly pink pyjamas. Britney and Molly both had their pyjamas hidden under light coloured dressing gowns.

"First, we have questions and dares from **PoppyTART**." SideshowJazz1 began. "'_Awesome job!Now *chuckles evilly* Slappy - Seduce Roxy! No running Roxy, I was slightly disappointed that I didn't get to see what happened..._I can guess what'll happen this time."

Roxanne's eyes widened in horror and fear. In contrast, Slappy's eyes glowed in excitement, although they dimmed a little when he saw Roxanne's expression. "Come on, Roxy." he said, rolling his eyes. "It's called foreplay. We've done more than that, so what's the big deal?" He beckoned, and Roxanne obediently walked towards him. He turned to SideshowJazz1. "I'm done."

SideshowJazz1 scowled at him. "That's not seduction."

"Well, what do you expect?" Slappy shrugged.

"I expect everyone to hate you." SideshowJazz1 replied, deadpan.

"It's not like anyone likes you that much!" Slappy retorted. He looked towards the readers. "Prove me wrong, readers. Anyone out there gonna stand up to me?"

SideshowJazz1 shrugged herself, and read "_Roxy - Just for you...sing a song...Tourniquet by evanescence! No offense but it seems to fit you." _She sighed. "OK, Roxy, I guess you have to sing. I don't really know why everyone loves Evanescence, but I guess it's for the readers."

A mic appeared in front of Roxanne on a stand. The blonde stood, and began "_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more._

_I'm dying, and I'm pouring, crimson regret and betrayal..."_

Even though SideshowJazz1 had claimed not to like the song, she clapped when Roxanne was done. "Now...oh, Trina, you have to marry Justin Bieber! We'll see you next chapter!"

Trina blushed as red as her hair as a bride's outfit appeared on her. She left the room, where the eighteen-year-old singer was waiting for her.

SideshowJazz1 grinned. "I think she likes him..." she sang. "Anyway – oh, Lindy, Kris, this is for you! _*Kinky alert* HAVE A THREESOME WITH SLAPPY! HAHA..."_

The twins looked at each other in horror. Slappy smirked a bit, saying "Huh. Those girls aren't that hot, for blondes, but then again, they killed my brother dummy, so -"

"Keep the hell away from me!" Kris screamed, backed to the wall.

"You touch me and you're dead." Lindy added, slightly calmer._  
_SideshowJazz1 glanced at the message. "I think this reaction was hoped for." she said, with a giggle. "Twins, you get cut a little slack. I'm not going to make you do it now, but if the reviewers decide you should for sure in the next chapter, that's when you get to do it." The twins looked slightly relieved, and SideshowJazz1 continued to read the review. "_One more thing...Roxy...Act like a badass!"_

Roxanne looked a little shocked, but said shyly "Okay..."

SideshowJazz1 rolled her eyes. "I don't think we're ever gonna turn that girl into anything near that status. Next up for the reviews is **Marissa **again!_ I feel bad for Slappy...But your still a jerk-butt for raping Roxy! Sing do you like waffles again! But...with everyone this time..."__  
_Slappy scowled and began. He questioned the girls, and they answered.

SideshowJazz1 looked at the paper. "Roxy, it's for you this time. _Sing 'No Good Deed'. A good one for you,cuz __you're my fave character! No offense to anyone else..."_

Roxanne took a deep breath, screamed the first line, and then began chanting the spell, followed by "_Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain_

_When they beat him, let him feel no pain!_

_Let his bones never break and however they try_

_To destroy him, let him never die, let him never die!"_

She sang the whole song, her own torment evident in the words as she ended "_I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again, ever again!_

_No good deed, will I do...AGAIN!"_

SideshowJazz1 went overboard, jumping up and down and screaming in excitement. Suddenly she stopped, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry...that song always gets me a little over-emotional. Besides, Elphaba is like my role model, so I credit everything she does. Anyway, continuing on...Oh!_ Twins- Here's a special present for you *Giant wooden doll* You can use it for certain things! *CoughBeating SlappyCough*"_

The twins looked at the doll. They looked at Slappy. Then they grinned, high-fived each other, and gave Slappy a beating for a full ten minutes with the doll, never letting up once.

"OK, OK, we get it! Time out!" SideshowJazz1 called, making the twins stop and restoring Slappy's consciousness. "Now..."

Trina came back in, out of her wedding dress, looking a little flushed. "He didn't insist on a honeymoon, so we won't see each other again, even though I've got a ring."

SideshowJazz1 nodded, and smiled. "Anyway, Amy, this one's for you! _Sing the family guy theme song with Slappy and others!"_

Amy rolled her eyes, and began "_It seems today, that all you see,_

_Is violence in movies and sex on TV." _She gave Slappy a meaningful look.

The dummy rolled his eyes and sang "_But where are those good old-fashioned values..."_

"_On which we used to rely?" _Roxy, SideshowJazz1, Britney, Molly and the twins chorused.

"_Lucky there's a family guy!" _They all sang. "_Lucky there's a man who, positively can do_

_All the things that make us..."_

"_Laugh and cry!" _SideshowJazz1 sang alone.

"_He's...a...family...guy!" _Everyone finished.

SideshowJazz1 smiled. "Roxy, you've got a question. _Sweetie, when you killed yourself my heart broke *sobs* Why did you do it? And you can do and say whatever you want to slappy! hehe...a lot of slappy hate here..."_

Roxanne played the badass role she was given. "I did it cause I thought I'd lost my identity." she said simply. "Simple as that. Oh yeah, and Slappy, get lost for a while, would you?"

SideshowJazz1 chuckled. "It's so weird, seeing one of my own characters act like that. Ooh, Trina, you've got another one._ *Shoots love gun at her* Act like your madly in love with Slappy for the chapter!"_

Trina rolled her eyes, but smiled flirtatiously at Slappy and pulled her chair next to his._  
"One more-" _SideshowJazz1 read out._ "Slappy, what would you do if Roxy was in love with another boy?"_

Slappy, who looked unnerved by what Trina was doing, answered "I'd scare him off. Easy."

SideshowJazz1 nodded. "OK, next up we have **Ibxyll**! _Wow this is all really good. When I stumbled upon Slave to Passion I didn't know what to think,and after I was done reading it I was completely amazed. Good job SideshowJazz._Thanks! _I have a question for Slappy and a question for Roxanne. Slappy's question: If there was a way to bring Roxanne back to life on the condition that you had to give up being evil would you bring her back to life?"_

Slappy had to think hard about this. "I'm not sure. Bring her back and not be evil? But I was carved to be evil. I think the temptation would prove too much, so no, bringing Roxy back would cause me to miss her all over again."

"Which you will when this fanfic is done." SideshowJazz1 teased. "Roxy, this is yours: _If there was a way to bring you back to life would you want Slappy to do so? Why or why not?"_

Roxanne glanced around, and then said "No. I can't live that way again. I wouldn't know who I was."

SideshowJazz1 looked back down at the review, then she read out "_I also have a couple of dares. I dare the army __of girls to give Slappy one compliment,and the same compliment cant be used twice,and I dare Slappy to do the same for the army of girls. _I love that dare! OK, Slappy, you first. And if you start up with those stupid put-downs you think are funny, then I give the twins full permission to beat Slappy with the giant doll again."

Slappy glared, and then sighed. "Fine. Britney, you...um...are quick to act when you have to be. Molly, you have good common sense. Trina, you're kinder than most people give you credit for. Amy, you're OK at jokes and imagining things. Kris, you...uh...have good taste in jewellery. And Lindy, you're not bad at being a ventriloquist."

SideshowJazz1 shrugged. "I guess those all work. Girls? Britney, you start."

Britney scrunched up her face in thought. Finally, she said, "Slappy, when you helped us and the other kids defeat the Menace at Panic Park, your mean jokes were kind of funny."

Slappy didn't say anything, but it was plain from his face that he hadn't wanted to work with the kids.

"You're pretty smart." Molly admitted. "If you'd used that Mind-Stealer doll my dad had..."

Trina had to think about it harder. Finally, she said "Your methods to get me and Dan in trouble were amazingly complex."

Amy chose her compliment next. "You're good at scaring people."

"You are freakishly strong." Kris told him. "And that's a good thing about you...I guess."

A small smile came to Lindy's face. "For the time that you didn't try to enslave my sister and I, you were a good partner in my ventriloquism act."

"And," SideshowJazz1 added, "I was happy to be able to use you in my story! OK, last review. This is from **Kari Hitsugaya. **_Wow Nice Dares And Stuff :D' Well I Have A Question For Slappy, Since Roxy Is Dead, Are You Gonna Find A New Slave And Are You Gonna Do The Same To Her :o?' Also Have You Ever Had A Dude Slave :o?'_

"Of course I'll find a new slave." Slappy answered. "It depends on her age, mostly – but if she's over thirteen, yes, I'll enslave her how I did Roxy, in every way. And yeah, once or twice I've had a guy slave, but I prefer girls, and they're mostly the ventriloquists, anyway."

SideshowJazz1 read out the last question. "_Roxy- If You Love Slappy, Then Why Did You Kill Yourself :o?' Why Didnt You Just Try Killing Slappy :o?' No Offense Slappy, I Actually Love You xD' But I'd Never Want To Be Your Slave :p'."_

"Because I had no sense of self any more!" Roxanne explained. "I didn't want to live like that any more. Plus I'd been reading that _Nightmare On Elm Street _story. Katherine got herself killed, even though she didn't actively kill herself. I didn't have the problem that proved that her request for death would screw her up, so dying basically saved me."

"Well, that's it for this chapter!" SideshowJazz1 announced. "Continue to send in your questions and dares – loving the responses! See you next time!"

**Well, my story counterpart says it all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

"And we're back!" SideshowJazz1 announced. She picked up the first review. "OK, let's start with this dare from **Basjetball!**___Slappy, I have a dare for you. Kiss all the girls and rank them from worst kisser to best kisser." _A devious sadistic look took over the author's face. "Slappy, I'm adding to that dare. You have to use tongues."

Slappy rolled his eyes, looking annoyed, but he sighed in defeat. "Fine." He kissed each girl, carefully. "From best to worst," he said thoughtfully, "Roxy, Amy, Britney, Lindy, Trina, Molly, Kris. And I'd also like to add why. Roxy is hot, and she responded the most. Amy's not like that, but when she doesn't resist anything...she's kind of cute too. Britney's so innocent, it's just fun – I wonder why it's not like that with your best friend, huh? She's just boring. I think Lindy's had a lot of experience, because she knows how to react. Trina's not interesting, but not as boring as Molly, and I couldn't stand Kris for long – I'm guessing she's a bad kisser because she's always whining."

Roxanne had a slight pleased look on her face, while Molly and Trina looked insulted. Amy couldn't help a little smile, but she still managed to be weirded out, and so did Britney. Lindy had the same look, but her competitive streak when it came to her twin made her able to enjoy the fact that she was rated superior to Kris, who seemed half-furious, half-shamed.

"Hmmmm..." SideshowJazz1 said. "Slappy, mind rating me too?"

Slappy groaned, but kissed her. Then he decided "Between Lindy and Trina. I can tell you haven't had much experience, but even I'll admit that when you finally get a date, he'll probably like kissing you."

SideshowJazz1 rolled her eyes. "I've had plenty experience, thank you very much! Next up, we have someone calling themselves **horny bitch. **Girl, I don't know why you're using that...interesting name, but whatever. _Hey all imma give you da dares. Slappy sex up Roxy again. Amy, seduce Slappy and Slappy COME ** ME IM HORNY FOR YOU!"_

Slappy smirked. "Nice name that one has. Roxy, see you after this chapter. I'll go give that girl what she wants. Amy, you come too, you can do the dare there." It took about two hours before everyone was back.

SideshowJazz1 sighed. "OK, I've got a rule. No more seduction dares, OK?" She smiled. "Our next reviewer is **Mummy-dummy. **_Roxy and Slappy- get drunk and make out__**. **__Trina-Go skinny dipping in a random guys pool.____Amy-get arrested."_

SideshowJazz1 clicked her fingers and two bottles of vodka appeared. "I know that neither of you can hold your liquor if you have that much." she smirked. "Now, let the show begin!"

Every girl in the room couldn't tear their eyes away from the passionate makeout session, although they really wished they could. Finally, SideshowJazz1 took pity, clicked her fingers, and it looked as though it had never happened.

"Trina, there's a pool next door." SideshowJazz1 said. "Strip there and go swim. None of us want to see what you look like." Slappy opened his mouth but SideshowJazz1 cut him off. "Don't even think about it, pervert. Amy, go do something to get arrested."

Amy sighed. "Fine. I'll trash somewhere and get arrested that way." She proceeded to do so, and SideshowJazz1 had her back before she got trialed. Trina was also back by that time, fully dressed, although her hair was still damp.

SideshowJazz1 had to smile. "Next up, is **tori vega. **_Okay Roxy for you since you're awesome, sing make it shine! Trina make up a song about Slappy, Slappy dance to spongebob song wearing a cookie costume!"_

While Roxanne sang, Slappy got his costume on, and Trina wrote down the words "_I want to kill Slappy, he's evil and wants to enslave teenage girls_

_I never want to see him again_

_Send him to the pawn shop_

_Then to the chainsaw! The end."_

SideshowJazz1 burst out laughing when she read the song, and then switched on the Spongebob song, which Slappy awkwardly danced to, scowling the whole time.

"Next we have **Mr Smee!" **SideshowJazz1 announced. "I get that..._oh i've got a dare for you slappy – captain! Over here!(hook comes to smee's side and types) shkhkxvhvjnbkhgkhbcvjnbkdjxg kjbvbn...(smee takes__over)sorry about 's got no left wants a fair fight with slappy,winner takes__Roxy,loser has to take mary ellen on a date-paying __for everything she__buys-WITH A SMILE! If Roxy goes with hook,she gets time off from slappy for...a__month!got that termite tush!?"_

Slappy folded his arms and smirked. "Bring it on, gay pirate." He won.

Hook groaned, but went to find Mary-Ellen.

"One last reviewer!" SideshowJazz1 cried. Everyone cheered. "**PoppyTart **is back!" The twins looked nervous. "Twins, she says yes, do the threesome." SideshowJazz1 told them quickly. Both the twins looked petrified, but they obeyed, although Slappy started off trying to stay as far away from Kris as possible.

Both the twins seemed to find it fun at times. Lindy started giggling halfway through, even though her sister was scowling.

"What's so funny?" Kris demanded.

Lindy couldn't stop laughing. "You're turned on by this!" she burst out laughing again. "By a dummy and your own twin sister?!"

"Like you're not!" Kris scowled back. "I can tell how wet you are just by looking!"

Lindy shrugged. "So? Not as much as you are, judging by how loud you are."

An evil smile crossed Kris' face, and she slipped one hand past the waistband of her sister's panties, trying to prove which sister was more sick-minded.

SideshowJazz1 had to admit, she was glad when it was over, especially since the twins had stopped arguing and competing. "Let's see...what else did she say? _Slappy-Act seductive to roxy. And I AIN'T scared of you! Dummy form,maybe. I stand up to you. And what I mean is,talk VERY sexy and husky towards Roxy to a point where she turns redder then a fire truck. SideshowJazz1-Sing No one mourns the wicked! Roxy- I dare you and Trina to become...SUPERHEROS! Amy-Tell the police on slappy and get him arrested! Roxy-Kiss another boy in front of slappy,see what he does. Slappy-Act like Stewie from family guy! _

Slappy smirked, and suddenly said "Roxy, what did you think of that threesome, huh? Does it make you jealous, watching me turn on those two girls? Do you want some of me, too? Did you like-" Slappy immediately stopped, as Roxanne was already scarlet-cheeked.

SideshowJazz1 took a deep breath, and began to sing "_Good news! She's dead...the Witch of the West is dead!_

_The wickedest witch there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in Oz, is dead!_

_Good news...good news!" _She sang the whole song, finishing "_Wicked! Wicked! WICKED!" _Then she smiled. "Any musicals besides that one? What about Hairspray, Avenue Q, Annie, Grease, Hairspray, Hairspray, Hairspray...in case you didn't get it the first time, PLEASE dare someone to sing something from Hairspray! Anyway, Roxy? Trina?"

Ten minutes later, the blonde and the redhead stood there in costumes. Roxanne swished her cape and smiled. "Meet the quietest superheroine ever...Sonic Silence!"

A propeller flew Trina up. "Aeroplane Girl...the only original flyer on the planet!"

At the same moment, Amy brought a policeman back in, but SideshowJazz1 made him disappear. "Sorry, Amy," she said, "But we still have a couple more dares!"

At that moment, a bunch of boys walked into the room, and it was time for another one of Roxy's dares. She, just wanting to get it over with, ran up to the boy with the darkest hair and kissed him on the lips. Slappy scowled, but didn't say anything, glaring daggers at SideshowJazz1 and making his own plans for the reviewer.

"Last one!" SideshowJazz1 said brightly. "Slappy, watch an episode of Family Guy, then go talk to this thing!" She thrust a teddy bear at him.

Slappy acted as Stewie pretty well, and the girls all giggled.

SideshowJazz1 sighed happily. "It's over! OK, the usual drill."

**One more thing...there's now a poll on my profile. PLEASE vote on it?**


	8. Chapter 8 Sorry For The Wait

**OK, now let's continue.**

"We're back!" SideshowJazz1 grinned. "This time, I've got a dare at the end, but let's start with the questions from our newest reviewer, **stonygirl1999! **_Slappy, if you could would you give up your life on earth to be with Roxy? Also, what duet would you sing with Roxy?"_

Slappy looked thoughtful. "No, I'm not going to give up my life just to be with some girl. Even if I did care about her. As for the other question...we sang a bunch of duets during those years together. At our 'wedding', we sang 'I Don't Need Anything But You' from that _Annie _show – surprisingly romantic if sang by the right positions, apart from the 'that cute little finger' line. If I could sing another...hmmm...I once got her to sing 'Where The Wild Roses Grow' with me when she was sixteen. That was good, I'd get her to do it again-"

"Except I'm only letting you do that if the reviewers want you to." SideshowJazz1 reminded him. "What about a duet you've never done?"

Slappy glared at her, and then said "Fine. If you don't count all the guys acting as 'normal people', then I might well have a bit of fun and get Roxy to act out 'The Internet Is For Porn' from Avenue Q with me. Lines as well as lyrics."

SideshowJazz1 grinned mischievously. "Why don't you just sing the first verse and the lines just for now? Sorry, Roxy, but it's a funny song, really."

Roxanne looked shy, but she began, acting the character of Kate Monster. "Finally." she whispered, trying to act. The music began to play. "I get to teach a whole lesson all by myself! And I'm going to teach something relevant, something modern...the internet!" Then her shy voice filled the room. "_The internet is really really great-"_

"_For porn." _Slappy chimed in, as Trekkie Monster.

"_I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait-" _Roxanne continued.

"_For porn!" _Slappy added.

"_There's always some new site-"_

"_For porn."_

"_I browse all day and night-" _

"_For porn."_

"_It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light!"_

"_For porn!"_

This was Roxanne's cue to start acting, rather than sing. "Trekkie."

"_The internet is for porn." _Slappy sang, taking the role seriously.

"Trekkie!" cried Roxanne.

"_The internet is for porn."_

"What are you doing?!"

"_Why you think the Net was born, porn, porn, porn!"_

"Trekkie!" Roxanne said again.

"Oh, hello, Kate Monster." Slappy acted.

"You are ruining my song."

"Oh, me sorry, me no mean to." Slappy grimaced, probably rethinking his choice of song.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind please being quiet for a minute, so I can finish."

"Okie-dokie."

"Good!" That was the end of the first verse, once Roxanne said that last word. The girls and SideshowJazz1 applauded, most of them having laughed at some point.

"Next up, we have **Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe**!" SideshowJazz1 announced. "_Sorry SideshowJazz1, I love Wicked as much as you do, so Roxy...sing The Wizard And I!"_

Roxanne took a deep breath, and began "_Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide_

_Is a talent that could help me meet the Wizard_

_If I make good, so I'll make good..."_

Everyone applauded when she finished. SideshowJazz1 looked back at the review. "Oh, this one's for me! I have full permission to sing something from _Hairspray! _Let's see...OK, I know exactly what one to do as a soloist." She took a deep breath, and sang out "_Bring on that pecan pie, pour some sugar on it, sugar, don't be shy,_

_Scoop me up a mess of that chocolate swirl, don't be stingy, I'm a growing girl_

_I offer big love with no apology, how can I deny the world the most of me?_

_I am not afraid to throw my weight around, pound by pound by pound._

_Because I'm big, blonde, and beautiful..." _The others glanced at each other as the author continued to sing. SideshowJazz1 was small, with hair that only had a few blonde streaks in it, and she wasn't really that beautiful either. The twins and Roxanne were blonde, and all the girls were prettier than SideshowJazz1. But none of them were mean enough to laugh, and besides, they knew SideshowJazz1 wasn't taking herself seriously at all.

Finally, SideshowJazz1 looked at the review again. "Ooh, twins, you have to sing Popular!"

The twins glanced at each other. Finally, they both chorused "_Whenever I see someone less fortunate then I,_

_And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?_

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed,_

_And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over_

_I know, I know exactly what they need." _At this point, they faced each other, obviously singing straight to each other, seeing each other as the uncool one.

"_And even in your case,_

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,_

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed, follow my lead, and yes indeed._

_You will be..._

_Popular!  
You're gonna be popular  
I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys..." _The twins continued, singing to each other, although the others couldn't tell why one would be less popular than the other, as each of them believed. The only way to tell them apart was the fact that Kris had shorter hair.

SideshowJazz1 clapped at the end. "OK, now.. S_lappy – Be super sweet to EVERYONE and pull Roxy into a heated kiss when she least expects it. _And after that, _make Roxy jealous! PEACE OUT! _I have a feeling that that is going to be harder than it would be the other way around."  
Slappy groaned, but pasted a sickly sweet smile onto his face.

SideshowJazz1 started laughing. "Oh my Oz, that's actually more scary than when you were freaking everyone out."

Slappy did the dare perfectly, continuing to smile and say politely, "Thank you, SideshowJazz1." He kissed Roxanne heatedly at that moment. She hadn't been expecting it, so he had fulfilled those dares.

But try as he might, he couldn't make Roxanne jealous. He flirted with every girl in the room, but their clear expressions of horror made it less effective.

SideshowJazz1 smiled. "Well, I have a sequel to _Slave To Passion _up, so I'll bring our characters in!" The door opened and eight more people walked in.

SideshowJazz1 walked over and first greeted the girl in black, with black hair. "Hey, Steph."

"Hey, SideshowJazz1." Stephanie said. "What's up?"

"Look right over there." SideshowJazz1 answered, pointing to Roxanne and Slappy.

Stephanie gave a gasp. "Is that...that's the real Roxy? I need to ask her why she inflicted the dummy's torture on me!" She stormed over to the shyer girl as the others simply watched.

The five girls of about Stephanie's age were greeted in the same way by SideshowJazz1 – as Azure, Sunshine, Tasha, Laura and Mel. The last two were Stephanie's younger siblings, Bart and Lisa.

"So if you haven't read _Being The Slave," _SideshowJazz1 smiled, "Go to the 'Simpsons' section and take a look. Stephanie and her friends and siblings are also open for questions! See you next time."

**Sorry for the wait, I've been working on _Being The Slave. _But now you've got a few more people to talk to.**

**Please ask questions and send in dares!**

**Also, PLEASE could you check out my _Sound Of Music _story, "Seventeen Going On Eighteen"? Please? I just added a second part to it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back!**

"Hey!" SideshowJazz1 grinned. "I'm back with the others. Our first dares are from **Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe**! Steph, Lise, Roxy – you have a _Hairspray _dare. _Sing 'Mama, I'm A Big Girl Now'."_

The three girls took their places.

"_Stop telling me what to do-o." _sang Lisa.

"_Don't treat me like a child of two-o." _Stephanie folded her arms and scowled.

"_I know that you want what's best." _Roxanne sang softly. "_But mother, please..."_

"_Give it a rest!" _The girls chorused.

"_Stop, don't, no, please!_

_Stop, don't, no, please!_

_Stop, don't, no, please!_

_Mama, I'm a big girl now."_

Roxanne took the centre stage shyly for the next verse. _"Once upon a time when I was just a kid,_

_You never let me do just what the older kids did_

_But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow..."_

"_Cause Mama, I'm a big girl now." _sang all the girls.

Stephanie grinned as she got the spotlight. "_Once upon a time I played with childhood toys,_

_But now I'd rather play around with older boys_

_So if I get a hickey, please don't have a cow..."_

"_Cause Mama, I'm a big girl now!" a_ll the girls sang.

It was Lisa's turn, and she belted out "_Ma, I gotta tell you that without a doubt_

_I get my best dancing lessons from you-ou._

_You're the one who taught me how to twist and shout_

_Because you shout non-stop and you're so twisted too-oo, whoa-oh-oh-oh..."_

The song continued, with Roxanne as Tracy, Stephanie as Amber and Lisa as Penny. All three had nice voices, with Roxanne's being the best. Stephanie's was pretty good, and more powerful than Roxanne's, so the song suited her voice. Lisa's voice was strong and soft at the same time, although when she really sang her heart out, she sometimes lost the melody.

By the end, the girls were really belting it out.

"_Ma, you always taught me what was right from wrong_

_And now I just want to give it a try-y._

_Mama, I've been in the nest for far too long_

_So please give a push and Mama, watch me fly!"_

"_Watch me fly!" _Stephanie almost shouted-sang.

"Show-off." Lisa and Roxanne chorused, Lisa rolling her eyes with real sisterly contempt.

"_Someday I will meet a man you won't condemn." _Lisa sang.

"_And we will have some kids and you can torture them." _Stephanie grinned.

"_But let me be a star before I take that vow." _Roxanne added.

"_Cause Mama, I'm a big girl now." _Lisa did the Oh-oh-oh bit before they sang the line, and Stephanie did the second hey-hey-hey-hey-hey bit, before they sang the last lines together.

Anyhow, SideshowJazz1 and the other girls clapped when they were done. Slappy didn't show any appreciation until Azure gave him her most ferocious glare, and Bart didn't seem to have even listened at all.

"The next dare is for everyone!" SideshowJazz1 announced. "_Sing 'Without Love'." _She smiled. "Slappy, you start the first verse."

The group looked at each other, and stood.

Slappy sighed dramatically and stood up as the music started.

"_Once I was a selfish fool who never understood," _His eyes clearly stated 'I'm not ashamed to say that the adjective is all me'.

"_Never looked inside myself, but on the outside, I looked good!_

_Then we met, and you made me the man I am today," _His eyes locked on the girl he liked the most.

"_Roxy, I'm in love with you, no matter what you weigh!"_

"_Cause without love..." _everyone sang.

"_Life is like the seasons with no summer." _Slappy sang.

"_Without love..."_

"_Life is rock and roll without a drummer.  
Roxy, I'll be yours forever, cause I never wanna be"_

"_Without love..."_

Instead of Slappy singing the next line, Roxanne took it upon herself to sing the next bit. "_Slappy, never set me free._

_No, I ain't lying,_

_Never set me free, Slappy.."_

"_No no no."_ The army of girls chorused.

The only other male in the room was Bart, a ten-year-old, and for him to act for the other main girl was just weird. Apart from the fact that she was, after all, his sister, she was five years older.

Tasha took it upon herself to sing (and change) the line, since she lived around the ghetto part of Springfield. "_Living in the ghetto, black is everywhere you go._

_Who'd have thought I'd love a guy whose life was white as winter snow?"_

It was Stephanie's turn. "_In my ivory tower, life was just a hostess snack_

_But now I've tasted chocolate, and I'm never going back!"_

The group also had the dare to sing "You Can't Stop The Beat", which they sang in much the same way as "Without Love".

Then SideshowJazz1 read out the next dare: "_Roxy and Slappy...sing 'As Long As You're Mine'!"_

The karaoke music began, and Roxanne's shy voice filled the room. "_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight,_

_I need help believing you're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreamings could not foresee_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me..._

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out it's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're...mine."_

It was Slappy's turn. "_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise_

_But now you've got me seeing through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell..."_

"_Every moment," _The two chorused, "_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time..." _They continued until the end, and then Slappy kissed Roxanne. She reciprocated.

Stephanie spoke up. "When you two have finished eating each other's faces. It's worse than _Twilight!"_

"Stephanie, this is your question." SideshowJazz1 said. "_Have you ever had a crush on anyone?"_

Stephanie flushed. "Well, I...I met this guy at this rustic ranch we went to. Spencer...we dated for a while. Lisa was in love with his cousin, Luke."

Lisa looked at the floor, remembering how her jealousy and affection for Luke had made her nearly kill his sister, thinking the girl was his girlfriend.

SideshowJazz1 nodded, then smiled. "Um, Bart, you have a dare. Do something to annoy your sisters!"

"That's a dare?" Stephanie scoffed. "Excuse moi, but he does that 24-7 already."

"And the last dare is for everyone." SideshowJazz1 finished. "Sing for the rest of the chapter...except we have more dares. Let's move on to **Moon, **who wants everyone to gang up on Slappy."

Azure grinned. "Oh, Moon, believe me, we're already ganging up on him." All the other girls and Bart nodded.

"Moving on." said SideshowJazz1. "We have a couple dares from **Master Ninja Cat**!" She began giggling. "Oh, this is priceless! _Ok, Slappy, you have to kiss a tiger and then have a conversation with The twins where you talk about how in love you are with the tiger. Then any one of the girl army has permission to fight Slappy after being given this invincibility potion."_

"I'll do the fighting." Britney volunteered.

SideshowJazz1 conjured a tiger, just long enough for Slappy to kiss it. Then he went up to Kris and Lindy and started saying in a monotone "Girls, I think I am in love with that tiger. It craves fresh meat, like me, except I want it alive and not to eat. And it's also very pretty. Black is the colour of death, after all."

"OK, I'm starting now!" Britney announced. She gulped down the invincibility potion and leapt on Slappy, knocking him to the ground. The beating went on for a few minutes before she stopped and it was time for the last reviewer.

"This time it's from **Sideshow Cellophane 26,**" SideshowJazz1 said. "Who is writing several _Simpsons _stories and has given a mention to "Someone's Island", her wonderful _Gilligan's Island _parody on the Simpsons, which includes Stephanie. B_ecause I just finished a chapter on 'Someone's Island,' that had severaI mentions to Eric, I would like to ask Stephanie if Slappy reminds her of Eric."_

"The jungle boy that had a weird obsession with me and Phantom Of The Opera?" Stephanie said. "Definitely! Except it's a living dummy and Chicago or Emilie Autumn." She glared at Slappy. "You should follow his example and fall off a cliff."

SideshowJazz1 nodded and grinned, then reading "_And then, because I'm just in a hateful mood ( ;D ), I dare Slappy to be the Lancelot in 'His Name Is Lancelot,' from Spamalot. And all of the girls to get their revenge through that, embarassing him - but mostly Stephanie and poor Roxy. _I don't know about it! I'll look it up and try to do it later, but for now...Slappy, I'm going to embarrass you by singing "Funny Honey" from _Chicago _to every single girl in this room. Just say "she" instead of he."

Slappy scowled, but the music for the karaoke started, and he had to sing it. "_Sometimes I'm right, sometimes I'm wrong, but she doesn't care, she'll string along,_

_She loves me so, that funny honey of mine..."_

But he did start getting enthusiastic as he faced Stephanie and her friends, singing "_Now she's shut off her trap, I can't stand that sap,_

_Look at her go..."_

SideshowJazz1 smiled guiltily. "Sorry about the change, but I have no idea about Spamalot. Hope you liked it anyway."

**Well, that's the chapter done! Sorry it took so long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm here!**

"And we're back!" SideshowJazz1 announced. "Due to a question from **Sideshow Cellophane 26 **that applies, we have a special guest! Please welcome Alexandra Jessica Warner!"

The door opened and a teenage girl with long blonde hair and watery blue eyes walked in. "It's Alex." she corrected SideshowJazz1.

"You don't have to disguise yourself to look human." SideshowJazz1 told her.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Some of these girls look like they'd faint if they saw what I really looked like!"

"Hey!" Stephanie protested.

SideshowJazz1 sighed. "Steph, Alex, just don't. Now onto the message! _Ha! Slappy singing 'Funny Honey' is hilarious, thank you very much. X) Same thing with 'I Can't Do It Alone!' And thanks for answering me! And yes. Yes Slappy SHOULD fall off a cliff. XD But better yet, I would like to know one thing: what would he do if there was another force that was stronger and more powerful than him, who is able to outwit his plans (basically, how he would react to Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner - feel free to have fun with that, if you want to)?"_

Alex smiled for the first time. "Oh, so that's why you wanted me."

SideshowJazz1 nodded. "Yes." she explained to the readers. "Alex is the heroine of my stories _Princess Alexandra _and _Ms Alex Warner, _which both heavily feature said Warners – the pairing is Yakko/OC.In truth, I think the former is better, and has more reviews, and if you're into _Animaniacs, _I highly advise you to check it out. Alex is right now in the state she was in at the end of that particular story. Anyway, question answer. Slappy, what WOULD you do?"

Slappy folded his arms. "I very much doubt that anyone would be able to outwit me that way. Who are these Warners anyway?"

Alex turned to him. "Well, they're my adoptive siblings. Wakko and Dot are, anyway. Yakko's my boyfriend. We're pretty serious now...if you can call it that, considering it's the Warners. And just to let you no, _no one _can take us down. Not you, and not anyone else."

SideshowJazz1 grinned. "OK, on to the dares from **Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe**! _Hmmmmm...how can I torture you guys today... Bart, Lisa and Steph- sing Dear Old Shiz AND Dancing Through Life with Slappy and ROXY AND OH! *INSERT EVIL CHUCKLE* Everyone- act out the play Wicked WITH CASTING:__  
__Steph: Elphie__  
__Roxy: Glinda__  
__Lisa: Nessa__  
__Slappy: Fiyero__  
__Amy: Morrible__  
__Bart: The wizard! (hehe)__  
__And everyone else...the ozians.__  
__Slappy- act SUPER sweet to Roxy and propese to her! (I'm outta of ideas so bear with me people)__  
__Bart- sing deep deep trouble,with Steph and Lisa and Stephanie's friends as backup__  
__EVERYONE AGAIN- Sing A little more homework. (it's from 13 the musical)__  
__Until we meet again... ;)" _SideshowJazz1 smiled. "Simpsons? Slappy?"

"We'll do it during the musical reenactment." Stephanie pointed out. "Costumes, makeup?"

SideshowJazz1 clicked her fingers and everyone was dressed up as their characters. She herself was dressed up in boy clothes. "We don't have anyone to play Boq." she explained. "I'd have Bart double, but I want to be in it. Well, I'd rather be Glinda, but whatever."

Stephanie was smiling, looking down at her green-painted skin and humming "Defying Gravity". Roxanne flushed, looking scared, but admiring her clothes. Lisa spun around in the wheelchair and examined her schoolgirl clothes. Slappy didn't look impressed with the way he looked, but he was a perfect Fiyero. But it was time to start. SideshowJazz1 led Stephanie's friends, as well as Trina, the twins, Britney and Molly into _No One Mourns The Wicked._ When uncasted characters came on, SideshowJazz1's click brought them in, and they disappeared as soon as they weren't needed.

Then it got to _Dear Old Shiz. _The Ozian actors and Roxanne began to sing "_Oh hallowed halls and vine-draped walls, the proudliest sight there is_

_When grey and sere our hair hath turned_

_We shall still revere the lessons learnt in our days at dear old Shiz_

_Our days at dear old..."_

Roxanne sang her notes and they finished the song with "D_ear old Shizzzzzzzz!"_

Then Stephanie began her role, scowling the way she always did. "What?" she demanded, with seemingly-sincere annoyance. "What are you all looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Fine, we may as well get this over with. No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't eat grass as a child!"

No one laughed, but if the audience had been there, Stephanie's outburst would have made them giggle.

Roxanne's voice shook at most of her lines, but she seemed pretty sure of herself when she said her line at the end of the scene: "Something's wrong...I didn't get my way. I think I need to lie down."

Stephanie sang her heart out when it got to _The Wizard and I. _Then it was time for her duet with Roxanne.

"Dearest darlingest Momsy and Popsicle..." Roxanne said out loud.

"My dear father..." Stephanie said.

"_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz.." _they sang.

"_But of course I'll care for Nessa."_

"_But of course I'll rise above it."_

"_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes..._

_There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..."_

Roxanne began "_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..."_

"Blonde." Stephanie said, deadpan.

_What Is This Feeling _was a lot of fun to sing, as SideshowJazz1 knew from her own experience, and Roxanne seemed to be remembering things easily, instead of getting stage fright as usual. Still, SideshowJazz1 was still hoping she'd do okay when it got to _Popular, _her solo.

Soon, it was up to _Dancing Through Life, _and Slappy was, as usual, amazing. He got to do his scene with Roxanne, which they both enjoyed.

"_Now that we've met one another..." _Roxanne sang.

"_It's clear we deserve each other." _they chorused.

"_You're perfect..."_

"_You're perfect.."_

"_So we're perfect together, born to be forever_

_Dancing through life!"_

Lisa also enjoyed her little segments, and although SideshowJazz1 blushed the whole time in her acting, she didn't do too badly on her lines.

Soon, it was time for the _Popular _scene. SideshowJazz1 was the only one who couldn't help giggling at the one part when Roxanne was speaking. "Oh look, it's tomorrow! Elphie...oh! Can I call you Elphie?"

"Well, it's a little perky." Stephanie answered.

"And you can call me..." Roxanne said in her happiest voice, "Galinda!" That was when the authoress began to giggle.

_Popular_ wasn't too bad either. Roxanne didn't really look at anyone as she sang, but she seemed energetic and happy, just as she should have been.

Stephanie did a good job on her next solo, _I'm Not That Girl, _and she and Roxanne really went for it when it got to _One Short Day. _Bart and Amy got a bit of a chance to shine from then to just before Stephanie and Roxanne began to sing _Defying Gravity._

The intermission was a huge relief for most of the cast, and they were soon refreshed and ready to start with _Thank Goodness, _which Roxanne enjoyed singing. Lisa also had fun taking centre stage when it got to _The_ _Wicked Witch Of The East. _Then came Bart's rendition of _Wonderful, _followed by Roxanne's absolutely perfect verse. "_Don't wish, don't start," _she sang softly

"_Wishing only wounds the heart._

_There's a girl I know, he loves her so..._

_I'm not that girl."_

Slappy looked bored for most of it, but he put his all into _As Long As You're Mine, _as did Stephanie. The next few songs went by, and it was at last the end of _For Good. _Roxanne was already in tears as she and Stephanie hugged, and they continued to run down her face as she sang the Finale.

At the ending, Slappy insisted that the engagement in _Thank Goodness _counted as the proposal in the dare, and wouldn't do it. SideshowJazz1 had to go on to the next dare, which was for Bart to recite _Deep Deep Trouble._

"_Let me start at the start, then take it away,_

_My name is Simpson, Bartholomew J._

_That's Bart with an art and a capital B_

_Then Simp plus S-O-N, that's me._

_Introductions aside, let's move right along_

_You can all sing along at the sound of the gong..."_

Bart continued this way, also reciting Homer's lines. "_I started to protest, but Dad said "Shut it!"_

_Get up, mow the lawn, move it on the double!_

_Cause if you don't, you're in deep deep trouble!"_

"_Trouble!" _sang Stephanie, Lisa, Tasha, Azure, Sunshine, Mel and Laura. "_Deep, deep trouble!"_

Things continued. Stephanie giggled a bit as she listened to the next few verses, especially when Bart recited the last few lines. "_I said, please sir, just a little off the top._

_Dude shaved me bare, gave me a lollipop_

_So on my head, there's nothing but stubble._

_Man, I hate being in deep deep trouble!"_

SideshowJazz1 clapped. "Loved it! I really love that song, anyway. So what's next? _Sibling Rivalry? Moanin' Lisa Blues? _Maybe _School Day _or _God Bless The Child?" _She had the disc _The Simpsons Sing The Blues, _so she knew all those songs. The songs she hadn't mentioned were _Do The Bartman, Born Under A Bad Sign, I Love To See You Smile, Springfield Soul Stew, _and _Look At All Those Idiots._

"Now...a song from _Thirteen. _I've never seen the show, but OK."

The two guys sang Evan's beginning part, while Roxanne and Stephanie harmonized when they sang Charlotte's part. The girls sang several of the other solo lines, although some were for boys. Since Stephanie and her friends were either thirteen or fourteen, it was perfect for them. Roxanne, of course, was fourteen, too. Trina was thirteen too, and Britney and Molly were both twelve, so most of the people could put a lot more reality into the song, being the right age.

SideshowJazz1 clapped when they were done, and smiled at the readers. "OK, then. Send in more questions and dares. Hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and I've been writing a story recently in which I star, called 'An Author's Nightmare' so could you please give it a look? See you soon!"

**Seriously, I'm the main character in one of my latest stories. Please give it a look! And in the meantime, send in more. But don't feel obligated to give me more to do. Just let me know you're reading this, even if you don't have any dares or questions!**


End file.
